Humdard
by TaRa - A Imagination
Summary: Humdard...someone who shared the pain with someone...its basically a DAREYA OS with lil bit of ABHIRIKA ...for more directly peep into the story ...keep loving and supporting me...


_**Hey **__**guys, Ananya here**__**…. With a new short story on our lovable dareya…this is a one shot story…..**_

_**So here we go….**_

In this story our Dareya had got married 3 years before…and now shreya is pregnant ….its her 9 month going on…..

**At 12 p.m C.I.D Bureo…..**

Shreya was sitting on her desk …..and was doing her file work…she was looking too pretty in her dress…. She was not wearing her formals due to her growing size of stomach….she was wearing a silver colour sleevless gown with high bun and silver earings…..she was looking splendid…..

Suddenly A.C.P comes with a glass juice…..

A.C.P sat beside her on the chair and handover the glass to shreya ….

A.C.P :- shreya beta ye lo juice abhi just hi nikala hai ekdum fresh hai fatta fat pii lo…

Shreya(smiling):- par sir…..abhi man nahi hai…..

A.C.P :- mann nahi hai …..kya hua beta tu thik to hai na…..mai abhi Tarika ko bulwata hu…..

Shreya :- are ….nii nii sir mera wo matlb nii tha…..mai thik hu…..kuch pine ka man nahi hai…

A.C.P :- to tumhe pila kon raha hai beta mai to apne pote ya poti ko pila raha….abb dada hu itna to hakk banta hai na mera…..

Shreya :- parr sir…

A.C.P :- it's an odor…

Shreya smiled and finished the glass…..

A.C.P goes from their…..Daya came with Abhi while discussing the file…..

A.C.P :- daya mere sath anna…..

Daya :- yes sir…..and he followed A.C.P to his cabin…

Daya :- jii sir….

A.C.P :- daya tumhe pata hai na shreya ka last month chal raha….phir b tumhe use kyu le ate ho…..

Daya :- sir …as u know ki mera aur shreya ka koi nahi hai iss duniya me app sab ke alawa…to mai usse ghar pe akele kaise chor sakta hu…..atleast wo yahan mere ankhon ke samne hai….aur app sab hote ho uske sath to mujhe bilkul fikar nahii hoti hai…

A.C.P :- hann ye to sahi hai…khyall rakho uska….

Daya (smiled at his concern):- jii sir…..he leaved from their….

Purvi comes with a gift box to shreya…

Purvi :- shreya …..dekh bua kya layi apni princess ke liye….

Shreya smiled and daya too…..

Suddenly a voice from behind came…ohhh hlooo madam…..u r wrong…..

Purvi turned and saw kavin standing with the gift box…

Kavin :- shreyaa…..dekh mamu kya laya apne prince ke liye…..

Purvi :- for your kind info she is a princess…..

Kavin :- absolutely wrong…..he is a prince charming bilkul apni mamu ki tarah…..

Purvi :- noo way…..ye ekdum apni bua ki tarah cute little princess hogi…..

Kavin :- noooooooooo

Purvi:- yesssssssss

Kavin:-noooooo….

A.C.P :- tumlog shor kyu maccha rahe pota ho ya meri poti jab iske dadu ko koi dikat nahi to tumlog ko b nahi hona chahiye…..

Everyone laughs…..

A.C.P comes to shreya and put his hand on her head…..

A.C.P :- beta ho ya beti bass baccha puri tarah swasth ho…..aur shreya b…

Everyone nodded…..

Suddenly voice came from behind…baccha nahi bacchein…..

A.C.P turned and saw Saluken and Tarika standing with bright smile…

Everyone give confused look…

Abhi :- bacchein…?

Tarika nodded and comes to shreya and hugged her tightly…congrats dewarani ji…..

Shreya :- kuch samajh nahi aa rha…..

Saluken :- mai samjhta hu…..yahi shreya beta ki tum ek nahi balki jurwa bachon ki maa banne wali ho….

Daya started crying in happiness…..he comes and hugged shreya tightly…and both was sobbing in eachothers arms…..

Daya :- I love u…..

Shreya :- I love u too…..

Everyone was very happy but abhijit sensed some fear on tarika's face and drag her to a side…

Abhi :- kya bat hai taru….tum khush nahi ho….

Tarika :- kaisi batein kar rahe ….mai kaise khush nahi rahungii…..mai bhut khush hu abhi…

Abhi :- taruuuu …..babu btao na kya bat hai….

Tarika :- abhi wo shreya twins ko janam dene wali hai….look uske pregnancy me koi complication to nahi hai but…..their is risk…..usse normal ladies se jadda pain aur pareshani hogi she have to face a lott…..

Suddenly a voice came from behind…mai hun na uske sath…..

They turned and saw daya standing with shreya …..

Shreya smiled…..

Daya :- tumlog fikar mat karoo…..mai shreya ko kuch nahi hone dunga…..uski har dard ko mai mehsus karunga…uske har raah me uska humsafar banne ka wada kiya hai maine usse fr bat agar dard ki hai to mai hu na uska humdard….shreya smiled with tears….

Daya patted shreya's cheek and kissed on her cheek…..

Abhi comes and hugged daya….

Tarika :- hum sab tumhare sath hai tumhe kuch nahi hone denge shreya….she hugged her tightly….

Shreya :- thank you di…..

Tarika :- accha shreya suno abb bas 10 din hi bakii hai….islye mai aur abhi tumhare ghar hi sift ho rahe ajj se…koi problem dewar ji…..

Daya (smiling):- koi problem nahi bhabhi ji…..

All laughs…

Tarika :- accha mai thora shreya ko walk par lekar jatii hu…..

Daya :- okk….

Both shreya and tarika went to walk…..

And others back to their respective works…

Same night …..

AT 10 P.M

Tarika :- chalo aa jao sab dinner ready hai…daya shreya ko lekar aa jao….

Daya takes shreya to the table…..

Abhi starts serving the food…..

Shreya :- are bhaiya mai kar lungi….

Abhi :- ek taraf bhaiya bolti ho aur ek taraf karne b nahi deti…..chup chap jaldi se khana khatam karo…

Daya smiled at both tarika's and Abhi's care…

After dinner…..

Shreya :- chalo ice cream khane chalte hai…..

Daya :- ice cream abhi…..?

Tarika smiled…..

Tarika :- daya mood swings…..

Daya :- hmm….

Abhi :- mai lekar aa jata hu na…..

Tarika :- chalo hum sab walk pe chalte hai raste me hi le lenge…

Shreya :- great idea…

Abhi :- okk….

Daya takes shreya's hand in his right hand and he kept his left hand on her shoulder…..abhi and tarika smiled at daya's concern….

They went to the near by ice cream parlour and when they was returning from their….suddenly shreya screams…

Shreya :- ahhhh…..daya…

Daya :- ise kya hua….shreyaa….shreya….kya hua isse….

Tarika :- isse labour pain start ho gya hai…..ek kam karo isse iss bench pe baithao…abhi jaldi gariii lekar aao …

Abhi runs towards the home…

Tarika informs saluken and others about shreya…..

Tarika :- shreya….shreya relax kuchh nahii hoga…just take a deep breath…..

Daya :- shreyaa…aankhein band matt karna…..please baby….

Shreya was continuesly crying…..

Abhi comes fastly…..

Daya takes shreya's head in his lap and tarika was continuelsy rubbing her feet…..

Soon they reached the hospital…

Tarika :- daya isse god me uthao….come on fast…

Daya takes shreya in his arms and moves towards emergency ward…..

Salunken was waiting for them…..

Saluken :- jaldi aao tarika …..sab ready hai….

Tarika ,daya and abhi runs fast ….with shreya…..

Saluken :- tarika lady doctor andar hi hai le jao isse tum b wahi rahna…

Tarika nodded….

Soon shreya was shifted and tarika was also with her…..

Daya was outside standing on the gate while saluken and abhi was consoling him continuesly…

Soon everyone reached their…..

A.C.P :- daya beta fikar mat karo sabb accha hoga…

Daya nodded…..

Soon tarika comes out…..

Tarika :- saluken sir hume normal delvery hi karna hoga….operation me kaffi late ho payega jisse jaan b ja sakti hai…

Daya was shocked….

Suddenly daya hears shreya's voice…..

Shreya :- dayaaaa….ahhhhhh…..

Daya :- ye to shreya ki awaj hai….mujhe uske pass jana hai….

Tarika :- par daya…..but daya ignored her and enters inside…..

Doctor :- app kon ….u r not allowed here ….

Daya :- I m her husband…..

Doctor :- but sir try to understand…..

Daya :- she is my wife…mujhe hakk hai…..

After listening this line doctor smiled on his love and concern towards his wife…..

Daya goes and takes shreya's hand in his hand …..and kept his another hand on her head…..

Daya :- don't worry shreya …..babu mai yahii hu kuch nahi hoga…..

Shreya :- mujhse nahi ho raha…aaahhhhhhhhh

Tarika :- shreya u have to do it come on u can…

Shreya :- aaahhhhhhhh…

Daya :- shreya tum kar sakti ho….meri taraf dekho….

Shreya looked at him…..she kept her hand on his neck….

Shreya :- ahhhh…

Suddenly the crying voice came ….

Shreya smiled…

Doctor :- congrats beti hai…

Daya smiled and kissed her head…..

Tarika :- come on….shreyaa once again…..pull the baby down…..

Shreya:- aaaahhhhh…

Again the crying voice came…..

Doctor :- congrats it's a baby boy…

Tarika :- wow…..boy and girl both…..

Nurses starts clearing the babies and next process…..

Shreya felt some blood in her hand…..

Shreya :- ye kahan se…..

Suddenly she saw blood oozing from daya's neck…..

Shreya :- daya ye kya hua…..hey bhagwan ye maine kya kar diya…..

Daya:- relax shreya….relax….kuch nahi hua hai….

Shreya :- par dayaa…..apko dard ho raha hoga….mai kaise….

Daya :- tumhe b to dard hua na….ye to bas wo dard hai jo tumne mujhse batan hai….

Shreya smiled…..daya kissed her…..

Daya :- thankyou shreya for completeing me…

Shreya :- u too….

Both hugged eachother tightly…..

Tarika came outside …

A.C.P :- sab thik to hai na…..

Tarika smiled and said …

Tarika :- sab thik hai….

Purvi :- princess ayi na….?

Tarika nodded yes…..

Kavin :- aur prince…..

Tarika nodded yes …..and everyone laughs….

_**Yohoo …. So kasi lagi ye OS batana bilkul b mat bhulna ….…..**_

_**Keep loving and supporting me ….**_

_**lovee u all….**_

_**Take care guyss..….**_


End file.
